Laughter
by rultas
Summary: You can't spell slaughter without laughter. CC-based. She watched him all the time. Except during the Zero Requiem. Instead, she had prayed for him.


**Author's Note: Slight angst, I guess. Not much. I don't even like it that much. **

**Word Count: 1,274 words**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Ever since they had made the contract, CC had kept a close eye on the handsome raven-haired teen who called himself Lelouch Lamperouge.

She watched him; an extraordinarily intelligent young man, a loving brother, a vice president of the Student Council, a gambler, someone with two great wishes in life: to avenge his mother and create a world where his beloved sister Nunnally could live happily, a boy who had gone through much.

* * *

Lelouch had used the Geass, his was the power of the kings: making people order all of his commands, and had also become Zero.

CC watched Lelouch form the Black Knights, announce his thoughts about the Holy Empire of Britannia to the world, and do many unexpected but considerably brilliant things.

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia, the Black Prince. Hidden under the guise of a false name. A young boy banished to the small island nation of Japan. He was seventeenth in line to the throne then.

Lelouch Lamperouge, the person who no one completely knew. There were three sides of him. Three different personas. Zero. Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch vi Britannia.

He didn't trust anyone. No, he couldn't afford to let his identity be known. He couldn't afford to have his mind and thoughts read. Maybe that was the whole reason why he despised Mao. Wasn't it?

* * *

Mao was just a child when CC had given him Geass. His was the power to read minds, but it was uncontrollable. He could only go on by listening to CC's comforting words, despite everyone's taunts and jeers. He was always hated. Misunderstood. Despised. Feared.

And yet, Lelouch had told CC that they would be together. He would stand by her side.

A pact.

She was the witch. From then on, he was her warlock.

They were a perfect pair, weren't they? Witch and Warlock. Absolutely.

* * *

CC was the only exception to Lelouch's mistrust. They hadn't always been on the best of terms, insulting each other and silently arguing. But they were still Witch and Warlock, weren't they? That couldn't have been avoided.

* * *

Lelouch loved Nunnally. He hated Rollo. Who was this fake brother?

Rollo's Geass was the power to stop one's perception of time. When he had died, Lelouch had thought of him as a brother. He couldn't forgive him for impersonating Nunnally in some way, but the moments they had spent together were true. They weren't just implanted by Charles' Geass. They were real brotherly moments. Happy times in some way or another.

Real. Not fake. True. He still cherished those moments.

* * *

CC had watched Lelouch fall apart together with everything else. The war between Zero and Britannia raged on, even if the latter had multiple advantages, even if the former was clinging onto his only bits of sanity left.

CC watched him laugh. He had killed. Indirectly and directly. There was no use lying. He had done it a long time ago too. But he had to stain his hands to attain victory.

* * *

One cannot spell slaughter without laughter.

Yes, Lelouch had laughed. Was it from madness? Was it empty? Was it hollow? Was it dry?

Was it a combination of all of those?

CC had watched him. All those times he had laughed. All those times he had killed. There was always a need in his killings. He never killed just because he wanted to, or just because he could, wasn't there?

* * *

CC had comforted Lelouch when he needed it. She had comforted him when he killed Euphemia, his half-sister. They needed each other, after all.

Witch and Warlock.

It was because of her that Lelouch was able to go through his life as an emperor. He even seemed quite alright for a man about to die in a few days' time to an outsider.

But CC was no outsider.

She knew Lelouch inside-out. She could almost read his mind.

Well, there wasn't even any use for that.

* * *

"Only those who are prepared to be shot at must shoot."

When Lelouch was about to be killed by Suzaku under the mask of Zero, the Zero Requiem, CC hadn't watched. Instead, she had prayed for him. She didn't remember the last time she had prayed. Maybe it was back then, when she was still under the care of the nun.

But that was another sad memory to never be forgotten.

* * *

When the Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia had been killed by the great Zero, naturally, everyone had rejoiced. Captives were freed. People were celebrating.

Suzaku was forced to bear the burden of never removing his mask. Staying forever under the guise of Zero. Never to be anyone else. Not even Suzaku Kururugi. Especially not Suzaku Kururugi.

Nunnally became the next empress. She and Zero worked together to create a favorable world. She knew that if her brother had been alive, he would have been glad for her. She was happy.

Kallen was back to her usual self. She wasn't forced to hide under 'Stadfield' anymore. She was 'Kouzuki'. She was who she really was.

Everyone had happy endings in some way or another. Kaname Ougi married Villetta Nu. Anya Alstreim and Jeremiah Gottwald had an orange farm.

Wasn't that supposed to be how things ended? Happy? Carefree because the evil tyrant is dead and his kinder and gentler younger sister has taken over?

* * *

CC had watched over Lelouch for two years. Two long years. She had been his companion, his accomplice, his Witch.

She had watched him use the Geass. Watched him kill and stain his hands. Watched him suffer emotionally because of his actions. Watched him confuse and anger the Britannians. Watched him give hope to the Japanese who were called "Elevens". Watched him laugh madly. Laugh dryly.

* * *

CC swung her legs over the roof of the horse drawn carriage and jumped down. She landed on the dirt road softly, almost like a cat. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked up at the bright sky.

It was a fair day. Few clouds. Shining sun.

"The Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, is finally dead!"

The story of his assassination could still be heard as people told the story and discussed, or rather, enjoyed it. It hadn't died down even after all the time that had passed since the incident.

CC turned her head to a man and his friend talking about the matter and laughed heartily as they finished. Everyone was rejoicing that the Demon Emperor was dead. Nobody knew the real Lelouch, hidden amongst three disguises.

The driver of the carriage motioned CC to follow him. She followed him without reply.

Lelouch's laughter suddenly rang in her ears. She remembered the time when he and Nunnally were talking enthusiastically. They were both so happy then. Nunnally's stories always made him happy.

CC smiled. She preferred his happy laughs to the empty laughs. She wanted to hear them more often.

* * *

**Was it nice? I don't think I got some stuff right. The last time I watched Code Geass was like a year or two ago...**

**Oh yeah, I know You Can't Spell Slaughter without Laughter is a song, but my friend suddenly said it and I had been reading some angsty Hetalia fics, so, this appeared.  
**

**Anyway, I'd love to read a review. Tell me what you think. Did I do things right? I don't think I did.**

**I don't own Code Geass. It belongs to Sunrise and all the other people who own it. I'm too lazy to check who they are. I disclaim. I don't own You Can't Spell Slaughter without Laughter either.  
**


End file.
